1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and more particularly to a vehicle equipped with a funnel for introducing air to an intake port of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intake devices are known that are equipped with a funnel for introducing air to an intake port of an engine. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 02-223632 shows one such arrangement in which an intake device is equipped with a fixed funnel for delivering air, entering from a an upstream side of an air cleaner box, to an intake port of an engine. An extension pipe, or moveable funnel, is capable of being selectively coupled to the fixed funnel. A case, such as the air cleaner box, houses the fixed funnel and moveable funnel. The intake device is housed inside a tank cover in which a fuel tank is disposed. In addition, in order that an inner wall surface of the case and the moveable funnel do not come into contact, the case is structured such that the space of a portion of the case, which corresponds with the position to which the moveable funnel is moved when it is separated away from the funnel, is enlarged.